Secrets
by Zer0Espada
Summary: Two best friends, thinking they know everything about each other, but both got the same secret... Love./ This is Yaoi boyxboy story, Don't like, Don't read! This story isn't that sad but I guess it has it's sad moments, but I try to add a lot of humor to it, and fluffy things too. :3 The characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!-This is a yaoi story (boyxboy ) If you do not prefer this kind of thing, turn around now! I warned you!**_

**But for those who like things like this, this is Hichi/Ichi pairing and enjoy!**

**I guess it is kind of fluffy I don't know if I'll include a sex scene though.. I'll think 'bout it..**

It was a quiet summer day, there were no clouds in the sky, the sun was up and shining brightly.

A boy sat on the swing set, gazing at the sky even though his eyes were closed, a clear relaxed expression was on his face. He had fiery orange hair and when black eyelashes fluttered open, you could clearly see warm chocolate brown eyes, that seem almost amber. With a sight he got up from the swing and headed inside.

(Ichigos POV)

I went inside after breathing some fresh air. The house was empty, because my dad decided to go and visit an old friend of his, and took Karin and Yuzu with him, I didn't go because I wanted to enjoy the time alone the most that I could, they are going to be gone for two whole weeks.

Oh and did I mention that it is summer break? Well, it is and I want to enjoy every last bit of it, of course I'm not going to stay at home all the time, that would get too depressing, but just because it was the first day after school, I wanted to just stay inside and do absolutely nothing. My family left some two hours ago, so by now I'm getting quite, and more so with doing nothing.

I had some plans with friends, but not for today. And none of them had time today either, that is why we planed everything for latter, well actually I don't know about one person, maybe he isn't busy.. I took my phone, and wrote a text message.

I don't know why I didn't think of asking him. Oh well, I guess now I will.

And I sent the text.

_Ichigo- Hi! How are you? Are you busy right now, because I'm bored out of my mind.. :D_

I waited for about a second and than got a reply. ''Damn that was fast..'' I chuckled.

_Shiro- Hey! 'm bored too.. Wanna meet up? :3_

I smiled and wrote a reply.

_Ichigo- Definitely! Or I'll die of this boredom! :D Where should we meet? _

_Shiro- I'll come over to yer house, and then we'll decide what ta do. :D_

_Ichigo- Okay!_

_Shiro- I'll be there in 10 min. ;3_

After the last text message I went up stairs an placed my phone on the desk and laid on my bed. I laid there daydreaming. Shiro is my best friend, he is always there for me and I could trust him with my life if I needed to, but now since one year I have had this one problem, I think I have developed feelings for him that reaches beyond friendship, and I don't think that he even likes me that way, that is kind of the sad part of this, but the good part is that I know he is gay, I won't have him be stolen away by any women, and he knows that I'm gay, we tell each other all of our secrets, and that day when I came out to him about being gay, I got a surprise, he told me understood and revealed that he was the same, so now I see that I can really trust him, but I have no idea if I should reveal my feelings to him.. well maybe not... yet.

I was startled by the door-bell ringing and I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts, now was not the time, I was bored and I'll spend some time with my best friend.

I walked down the stairs and went to open the door. I opened the door and on the other side was standing Shiro, everything about him was so pure looking and white except the beautiful gold on black eyes and there was the smirk that he usually wears on his face but it was one of humor, not the mischievous looking one.

''Well hello there, I thought that I'll be standin' out 'ere all day, fer you ta open the door.'' He leaned on the door frame, still smirking with humor clearly in his voice.

''Well I could of just let you stand there if you so want to.'' I chuckled and gestured him inside.

He went inside and I closed the door, as usual we went to my room to just chat and maybe think of anything we could do.

''So where's yer family?'' Shiro asked sitting cross legged on the bed. I sat on the bed too facing him and leaning my back on the wall.

''They left to visit a friend of my dad. So what are we going to do? Do you have any ideas so we wouldn't turn into dust from boredom?'' I asked Shiro while resting my head back on the wall and looking at the ceiling.

''Well, I guess we could go outside, 'm sure yer sick and tired to sit inside all day, I know I would be!'' He said, I thought about the idea and smiled, it didn't sound too bad.

''I guess we could go to the park or jut walk around.'' I shrugged.

''M'kay, let's go, 'm tired of sittin' around the house!'' He jumped up and off the bed and I followed him.

(Shiros POV)

We got outside of Ichi's house and were on the way to the park. While walking we just chatted about random stuff that really didn't matter.

I really wasn't paying attention anyway, I was so captivated by Ichis eyes and him being so damn happy, that I almost ran into a pole, I couldn't even get mad when he started laughing, so I punched him playfully on the shoulder and laughed along with him. That is the one secret I couldn't tell my best friend, the secret of being in love with Ichigo.. Okay I know he is gay and all, but come on I'm not that naïve, I won't ruin this great friendship, I just couldn't, even if he rejects me and still was my friend I would die inside, I could live better with not knowing at all, at least I won't break inside and still be okay.

Maybe one day, but not that soon, I'll tell him..

We were almost at the park, we usually came here together or with some other friends, we even had a specific spot deep in the park, where we usually went to talk or just wanted to sit in company and gaze at the sky.

The park had a forest like area and inside it was that spot where we went, people don't go there because there isn't really a path through the forest or inside it. It was the best place to go to if you wanted to think, it was really quiet and calming.

When we got to the park, we went to the forest, it had flowers, birds of all kinds and trees too, it was just beautiful.

As we got to our special spot, we sat down in the grass a foot away from each other, and looked on into the sky blue water that was in the small lake. This forest only had one small lake inside it, and it was the best site ever, just imagine you're sitting there and gazing at the lake and behind it was a forest before which was a field of grass and flowers of different colors, and a blue sky with no clouds.

''Shi?'' I was kind of startled, I didn't even notice that I have closed my eyes and laying down on the grass.

''hmm?'' I just hummed and opened my eyes to look at the orange haired boy sitting on the right side of me

''Oh I thought that you fell asleep!'' He laughed, I sat up and smirked, he stopped and looked at me, NOW I had the mischievous glint in my eyes and he visibly gulped and backed away.

''Come 'ere!'' I sat up but he was already two steps ahead, I chased him for about ten minutes and then he started to get tired and I tackled him to the ground, than we rolled around for about two minutes but I still got victorious and was on top pinning him down, I was straddling his hips and holding both his wrists in my hands next to his head. We were breathing really fast, because of all the running and rolling, and when my lungs got enough oxygen, the smirk returned full force.

''Come on Shi! Don't!'' Ichigo was still breathing fast, he was blushing too, but was struggling to get out of my hold now.

I just chuckled and disobeyed the plead and the puppy dog eyes he gave me.

I knew that Ichi was really ticklish and hated to be tickled. So I did just that, I quickly released his hands and started to tickle the hell out of him, he was just squirming, laughing and trying to get away from my hands. After some time, just because I didn't want to kill him of suffocation or just of laughing too much, I stopped and rolled off of him to lay besides him, I was laughing softly, Ichi is just too cute for his own safety. When Ichigo calmed down he took a deep breath to further calm his rapidly beating heart, he lifted himself on his elbows and turned to me.

''You're an asshole, you know that right?'' When he said that, there was only humor behind it, it was not meant to hurt my feelings.

''Oh you hurt me..'' I said in a fake hurt voice, he just snorted and laid back down, looking up at the sky, where a lone cloud has floated into the line of view.

At some point we both fell into a peaceful slumber. I woke up from the warmth that was pressed up to my right side and a fuzzy mop of hair tickling my neck. My golden eyes looked down and saw the most heart wrecking sight, Ichi was just sleeping there with a soft smile and relaxed features, at first I thought that I was sleeping, but when the orange haired boy let out a small sigh, my heart skipped a beat, and I knew that this was real, and I was kind of hoping this would last a moment longer, but I looked at the sky and was shocked to see that we have slept through almost the whole day, it was already sunset, because the sky was colored with red and purple hues and some yellow and orange too, the sun was so low down that I could see some stars showing on the far opposite side of the sky, and that was the indication that I had to wake the sleeping boy, and get us home.

''Ichi, wake up.'' I said in a sing song voice. But he didn't wake. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him to lay on the cool grass, he shivered but didn't wake up, I sat up and crouched beside him, and spoke, this time a little louder.

''Ichi, wake up!'' Still no answer. I guess he was tired, but we didn't do that much today that he would fall asleep like this, but of well. Now I would get to carry him home.. Great! No really I actually don't mind, and it's not like he's fat or anything, on the contrary he is really light, so I picked him up bridal style and he curled up so he would get some heat from me, it was quite cool out now, we didn't think we would be out so late so we came just in our t-shirts, but hopefully we both wore jeans not some shorts, that would be terrible.

The park is a 15 minute walk to Ichis house.

When I got us both to his house I took the key from under the mat that was in front of the door and unlocked it. After locking the door I carried Ichigo to his room and placed him on the bed, just then he blinked his eyes open slowly.

''Wha- Shi?'' He looked around the somewhat dark room and up at me.

I crouched, ''Heh, we slept all day, and you didn't want ta wake up, so I carried ya home!'' I smirked at the blush on his face, he looks soo cute when he blushes.

''Oh..'' He turned his head away from me so I couldn't see the blush, but just because he turned towards the window I could see it clearly.

After a bit of silence and Ichi recovering from the blush I stood up.

''So what are the plans for tomorrow?'' I asked, Ichigo put his feet on the floor and just sat on the bed, I sat down next to him.

''Hmm, well I had this idea to go to the movies with everyone.. I need to contact everyone and make sure that they didn't forget. I hope you didn't forget and that is just a question not an indication that you forgot, because you're the first one that I told it to!'' Ichigo turned to me raising an eyebrow while waiting for an answer from me.

I face-palmed in my mind. How the hell could I forget!? I groaned inwardly.

''Yeah, of course I didn't forget, I was just checking if ya remembered!'' I grinned, he just crossed his arms and looked at me sceptically and than just shrugged.

''Okay. We should probably go make some dinner, I guess you'll be staying over, right?''

''Yup!''

We went down stairs again and prepared some pasta with a sauce that Yuzu taught Ichigo to make, because it was his favorite. We really didn't want to make anything big so it was the best choice and delicious too.

When we made dinner and than ate it, it was already 11 pm so we had to get ready for sleep.

''Okay, you're going to have to sleep on the couch, or in my room with a spare mattress, which would you prefer?'' I thought about it and then decided that sleeping on a couch would probably be much worse than on a mattress.

''I'll take the mattress! I don't want ta get back pain when I would sleep on the couch!'' Ichi just chuckled.

''Oh so you're old? Okay grandpa, you'll get the mattress!'' He laughed.

After settling everything into place and putting the mattress next to the orange haired boys bed, we settled down to sleep.

''Good night Shi!'' Ichigo said while trying not to yawn.

''Night, Ichi!''

_To Be Continued..._

**Okay, started this again, now with more confidence that I can actually keep my muse for this story, I would really love some reviews, they really do help, and they give me a lot more motivation! Tell me if I misspelled something or if the story is good or bad this far? I would appreciate it dearly! :)**

**And just because school is a thing for me, I will try to update it on Saturdays or Sundays! I'll try!**

**See ya!**

**-Zero**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again!**_

_**Okay, **_**there are going to be some other pairings too, but the focus is on Shiro and Ichigo so don't worry, they are my favorite of them all anyway.**

_**Enjoy!**_

(Ichigos POV)

I enjoyed the warmth of my bed and even though I was awake I didn't open my eyes, I just wanted to sleep a little longer.

''Ichi, wake up!'' I heard Shiro say, I had my back turned to him. I ignored the call and just pretended that I was sleeping.

''Ichi! Wake! Up!'' I heard him say again, but this time a bit louder, I didn't move, just continued to sleep.

''Okay.. Well then.'' And suddenly I was pushed on my back and he straddled me, my eyes blinked open and the first thing I saw was that smirk.

''Oh NOW yer awake!'' He smirked down at me. I closed my eyes and turned my face from him, I was blushing, I tried to ignore the burning of my cheeks and tried to go back to dream land.

''Ichiii! C'mon, Wake uuup! Or else..'' I could practically hear the evil grin form on his face and that was enough for me to snap my eyes open.

I huffed. ''Fine..'' I know that bad things would come to me if I wouldn't have surrendered.

Shiro got off of me and I followed. He was already dressed for today so I quickly got some fresh clothes and went to take a shower.

(Shiros POV)

Ichi was so cute, especially when he blushes, damn, I was hoping that I would get to stay like that for longer, on top of him, so close, but still so far, oh well.

While Ichigo was still sleeping I had called our friends that we are going to spend the day with and told them to come over later, 'cause we kind of forgot to remind them yesterday, and I was shocked that the orange haired boy slept for so long, I thought that when we fell asleep yesterday and slept through the whole day, we wouldn't be able to sleep for long, but he proved me wrong, it was already 12:30 pm, and I woke up at 9 am. When I woke up I took a shower, dressed into a black t-shirt and dark gray fitting jeans and wondered around the house because I thought that he would be up any minute, so I decided to watch some TV and I was so in depth into a show that was going, that I forgot about the boy, the show lasted for a good 2 hours, yeah that long, and after that, I remembered about the still sleeping boy so I went upstairs and into his room, and the sight of him sleeping so peacefully just erased the thought of waking him, he was turned to face me, and I could clearly see his beautiful face, his orange hair spiking out in every direction and his mouth was a bit open, eyes closed. But than he turned on his other side, facing away from me, now I could only see his back, and that snapped me out of my daydreaming.

And that is when I started to wake him and you know the rest of it.

Finally, showered and dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black ripped jeans Ichigo came into his room, his hair was a bit wet but it would dry off in an hour or less.

''Okay, now we need to inform the guys about our plans.'' He said as he reached for his phone that was place on his desk by his bed.

''No need for that! I already called them, told them to be here, they'll be here sometime later!'' Ichigo nodded in acknowledgment. I smirked and went to him grabbed his arm and pulled him with me towards the door.

''M'kay, let's go make somethin' 'm starved!'' He didn't resist just chuckled and allowed me to pull him with me.

Of course making breakfast took us twenty minutes and than sat down at the table to eat, and it was almost the time our friends would arrive. We finished eating washed the dishes and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

''So we're goin' shopping huh?'' I glanced at him, and he nodded.

''Yeah, we need to buy some stuff for the sleepover.'' I chuckled, I already stayed at his house so for me the sleepover had started yesterday.

''We could go to the shop together, the both of us, do we really need to bring them with us? They'll just annoy the hell out of you, and I'll be your company we don't need them just to buy stuff.'' He just shrugged.

''Well it's as you said, company, and that is not the only thing why I want them to come with us, I wanted them to come with us because I don't have any idea what the hell any of them would like at the sleepover so I thought that maybe we'll bring them with us.'' Okay, that kind of made sense.. kind of.

''Okay, though, I'll like ta see how in the hell yer gonna be able ta control 'em, ya know how our friends are..'' I smirked at Ichi, the face he was making said 'I don't even want to remember...'.

I chuckled and patted him on the back,''Don't worry, I'll help!'' I started laughing now, Ichigo was giving me a stare and said ''You are not helping.. ever...'' He said that because every time when we are with some specific people, I usually make the situation much more chaotic than it should be. I just love to tease the kitty-cat friend that we have, it's just too much fun. I smirked and he just let out a sigh. The doorbell rang and we got up, Ichi was five steps from the door, when it suddenly flew open, well I know who that could be, there is only one person who would just come in and won't knock at all, Ichigo stopped and I came to stand beside him, in the doorway stood Grimmjow, the kitty-cat friend as I call him, he was grinning while being scolded by Ulquiorra for going inside without knocking, even if Ulquiorra already rang the doorbell. Ulquiorra had shoulder length black hair, emerald green eyes, while Grimmjow had sky blue hair made in a mess atop his head and the same color eyes.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh and looked towards us.

''The idiot just can't stop doing that, he already broke our apartment door six times, you're quite lucky that he didn't kick the door in.'' Grimm just stood there proud of making Ulquiorra frustrated.

''That's okay Ulqui, come inside, we still need to wait for the others to arrive.'' Ichigo stepped aside to let them both go inside.

''How are ya Kitty?'' I teased with a smirk.

''Good, snowball!'' He grinned, I laughed and followed them into the living room.

(Ichigos POV)

''How can you live with him?'' I asked Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was a person that liked to get on other people nerves, I can't get it why Ulqui likes him.

Oh and I almost forgot, yup they are both in a relationship, I am amazed that Grimm hasn't gotten to Ulquis last nerves.

''He isn't the idiot like he is with other people around, while at home he is a really different person. But sometimes he likes to annoy me, but not as much as his friends.'' Huh, I can't really imagine him being something other than the annoying Grimmjow that I know so well, I guess we all have our two sides.

''I couldn't imagine him being different.'' I turned towards Shiro and Grimm, watching how Shiro annoyed Grimmjow and in return he would say something to Shiro too.

''Have you told him yet?'' That sentence snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked at Ulquiorra with a frown and shook my head in negative.

''Why? What are you waiting for?'' I looked down at my hands that were folded on my lap.

''I.. I don't want to ruin our friendship if he won't like me back. I'm just scared.'' Ulquiorra put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him.

''Don't run from fear. You have to overcome it, think of the positive, have you not seen how he looks at you in school or when he talks to you, just think and put the pieces together, you'll see that what you fear is not something you need to fear.'' He released me and now that I think about it, I really haven't paid attention to any of those things.

''Damn, now I feel stupid, you know how to talk sense into a person!'' I chuckled.

''Yes, and the sleepover will be a great opportunity for you to tell him. If he rejects you, know that I am always your friend and will aid you in any situation. But think of the positive first!'' He gave me one of those rare smiles, that meant that he really meant it.

''Thanks Ulqui!'' I smiled at him and glanced to check on the two boys. They were rolling on the floor and trying to strangle each other.

''I think we need to separate them, and I mean, right now!'' I said and the green eyed boy nodded and we got up from the couch and went over to the two boys on the ground.

''You grab Grimm and I'll get Shiro.'' While the two fighting on the ground slowed down to get some breath we quickly grabbed tham and pulled them away from each other.

I locked my arms around Shiros chest and pulled the breathless boy a good distance away from Grimmjow.

I held him so he wouldn't go back over to where the other two were now sitting on the floor. Ulquiorra was holding Grimm down and trying to calm him too.

Shiro looked behind him at me ''Ichi we were *pant* just playin'!'' He whined.

''Yeah, sure you were..'' I laughed softly, Shiro huffed and tried to catch his breath. After some minutes they both calmed down and we let them go, on a condition that they wont 'play' again, because we know that 'playing' will go to the level of serious injuries and we don't want that.

We sat quietly on the couch, I sat besides Shiro who sat besides Ulqui and beside him sat Grimm. We talked about our lives and Ulquiorra told us how he and Grimmjow lived in the new apartment and how it was much better than the last one that they stayed in. After a while the doorbell rang again, and I grabbed Shiro by the hand and made him come with me, because I didn't want to leave him with the blue haired devil. I opened the door, behind it were the last two people that we all were waiting for, so we could go out and get everything for the sleepover. Outside the door stood Neliel and Halibel, Neliel had green hair that reached to her waist and big hazel eyes, Halibel had blond hair also reaching her waist and light green eyes.

''Hi Itsygo! How are you?!'' Nel exclaimed, and gave me a bone crushing hug.

''C-c-can't... b-b-b-breath...'' She released me and apologized, but didn't drop the excited smile, I inhaled the much needed air and greeted Halibel, she smiled warmly and greeted us without crushing anyone.

The four of us went to the living room so Nel and Halibel could say hi to the two boys sitting on the couch.

We chatted for a while and after that, I decided that we shouldn't waste any more time.

''Okay guys, let's go get the things we need, we can talk on the way!'' I said and we left to get the needed things for the sleepover.

To Be Continued...

**Thanks for reading, tell me if you liked it, or if I should improve something. **

**Thanks for the favorites and reviews, they really motivate me! :)**

**Bye-bye!**

**-Zero**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not gonna include the shopping process because it would be boring, so I'm gonna explain that they just got some big bottles of Coca-cola, Mountain dew and some potato chips! ;)**

(Ichigos POV)

After we bought everything that everyone wanted, we made our way back to my house. When we got home, I told the girls to put everything, the drinks and snacks, on the living room table while I went to get something to patch up the wound on Shiros forehead. When we were going home Grimmjow decided to make the pale boy trip, and when he did that he didn't check the ground to make sure that there weren't any rocks, so of course Shiro fell and hit his head on a rock but thank God it wasn't a sharp one, the only side effect of the fall was that Shiro was bleeding slightly, not a fatal wound, and he was dizzy, I had to hold him all the way home so he wouldn't fall over and hurt himself more, I still can't believe the blue haired devil, Shiro and I were just talking and the idiot tripped him. I know that Grimm didn't know that it would turn out the way it did so I am not that mad.. maybe a bit angry.

When I got the things to clean out the wound and the patch, I went to sit besides Shiro on the couch, and put the stuff on the table next to me. The would was on the right side of his forehead. After patching up the wound I told him to just lie down.

''Are you sure you don't need pain killers?'' Shiro just stared at me and repeated for the third time. ''No! It doesn't hurt! Stop worrying! 'm fine!'' I sighed. ''I just wanted to help.'' I murmured and pouted., he just chuckled.

''Well then, if ya really want ta help, ya should kick Grimmjow for me.'' He smirked up at me.

''You can do that yourself after you can actually stand up straight.'' I went to the kitchen were everyone else was, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were just sitting at the table and as always Ulqui was scolding his boyfriend for his stupidity. And the girls were getting glasses and bowls, for the snacks and drinks.

(Shiros POV)

I lay there staring at the ceiling, and thinking. Ichigo worries too much, I don't think that actually anyone in the world has expressed that much worry for me and for such a small wound, well actually its more of a bruise. I'm glad someone worries for me at least. Oh yeah gotta remember to do something for the bastard that gave me this shit. I grinned devilishly. Ichigo was still in the kitchen and I am tired of laying down, so I slowly sat up and tested my balance, I stood carefully and decided that I could probably walk without my head spinning around. I went to the kitchen and observed from the doorway what everyone was doing.

I looked to were Ichi was, he was helping Nel and Halibel with the dishes, I went over.

''Need help?''

''Nah, we got this!'' Hel said cheerfully.

''I'm glad you're okay!'' Halibel checked me from head to toe as if assessing the damage.

''C'mon guys I wasn't that hurt!''

She just laughed softly.

''Sure. Well we got all the things so let's go to the living room!'' Hel exclaimed.

As we were heading to the room I went in front of Grimm and smirked and just a second later stomped on his foot as hard as I could, of course not that hard to break his bones, and walked away while he was left jumping on his unhurt foot, holding the injured one and trying to stifle some impolite words.

Because the couch didn't have space for two more people, we got two chairs to sit on.

I sat down on the chair next to Ichi and everyone else sat on the couch.

Seconds later came a limping Grimmjow.

''What did you do? Again...'' The black haired boy asked.

''Don' worry 'bout it..'' Came the reply.

Ulquiorre glanced at me and then to Grimmjow, and understood everything.

''That's your own fault.'' Ulqui just stated.

Grimm sat down next to his boyfriend, and I just smirked at the pout Grimmjow had on his face.

''Okay boys, stop fighting! We should do something fun!'' Nel suddenly said cheerfully.

''Sure, have an idea?'' The orange haired boy asked.

She put her finger on her chin and looked as if she was thinking and than said..

''Well, every sleepover has a game of truth or dare, soooo... Let's play that!''

''I hate that game..'' I groaned.

''Come on! It will be fun!''

To Be Continued...

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have the energy to write anymore, because I'm kind of sick. But I'm trying to stay true to my word and upload this every Saturday or Sunday which ever I get to, even if it's shorter then ever.**

**Review please and Thank you for the reviews that I got already! :)**

**-Zero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now there isn't going to a specific POV, because I wanted to try out the third person POV.**

**Enjoy!**

(Third person POV)

Everyone sat around in a circle and waited for Ichigo to bring an empty bottle from the kitchen, he came back and sat down next to the white-haired boy, next to him sat Halibel then Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

''Who'll go first?'' Ichigo asked and looked at each of them, everyone had their hands up. He sighed, ''You guys are difficult...''

''Okay then you go first!'' Nel exclaimed, he thought about it for a second and shrugged. The bottle was put on the ground and he spun it, everyone had their eyes on it and waited for the moment that it will stop. It stopped spinning and pointed to Ulquiorra.

''Truth or dare?''

''Truth.'' The black-haired boy answered, as simple as that.

''Aww come on Ulqui! Why didn't you pick a dare? You scared?'' Grimmjow grined.

''No, I wanted to start the game with something simple, just a question.'' He answered flatly.

''Umm. Okay I got it! Which is the most irritating habit of Grimmjow that you would like to erase from existence?''

Ulquiorra turned to look at the boy in question and thought.

''Hmm.. I would say the most irritating habit he has is looking in the mirror... all the time... he does it every second he gets, he just wants to check himself out, all the time.'' Ulqui turned back to Ichigo while his boyfriend pouted.

Shiro started to laugh and everyone else just chuckled. Grimmjow glared at Shiro, and he smirked.

After everyone calmed down it was Ulquorras turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Halibel.

''Truth or dare?''

''I'll pick a dare.'' The blond girl answered.

''I dare you to, moonwalk across the room.'' Ulquiorra just came up with the most random idea. Grimmjow thought that she would fail but got the shock of his life, Halibel stood up and did just that, and perfectly! Grimmjows mouth was open from shock. Nel just giggled and said, ''Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys Halibel and I both practice in dancing and what not, so we basically can do any move we want!'' Halibel finished the dare and sat back down to spin the bottle, it landed on Shiro.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare!''

''I dare you to give Kitty a hug.'' Shiro looked at Grimmjow and they both glared at each other.

Shiro went to Grimm and gave him a hug... well actually he tried to chock him.. but hug none the less.

He sat back down and spun the bottle, it landed on Ulquiorra.

''Fine, I'll pick a dare this time.'' Casting a sideways glance to the boy next to him.

''Only because the idiot wanted it..''

''Okay, I dare you to put three ice cubes in Grimms pants!'' Shiro smirked and Grimmjow just wanted to punch him.

Ulquorra got the ice and did the inevitable, Grimmjows eyes went wide from the cold and he shivered.

''H-how l-l-long d-do I h-have t-t-t-t-to k-keep it t-there?'' The blue-haired boy asked.

''Until it melts!'' Shiro smirked like the devil he is.

''Alright you two, don't start a fight... Yet, at least..'' Ichigo warned, murmuring the last part.

The next person that the bottle pointed to was Nel.

''I pick truth!'' She smiled and bounced in her spot from the excitement.

''Fine, have you ever stalked someone, if so who was it and why?''

''Oh that's easy, her!'' She pointed to Halibel, ''and because I thought she was gorgeous and she was my crush from I don't know how long ago!'' She happily said and hugged her girlfriend who in return hugged her too.

The next person the bottle stopped on was Ichigo.

''So what will it be Itsygo?'' She tilted her head in curiosity.

He sweat-dropped because of the mispronounced name, but shrugged it off.

''Dare.''

''Okay! I dare you and Shiro to go in the closet in your room and kiss!''

Ichigos face was so red that his name could go to shame, he swallowed nervously and the two boys got up and everyone followed suit with a kitty-cat who looked like he pissed his pants, they got into the closet and the door was closed behind, they even heard the click of a lock.

''Hey! Why did you lock it!'' Ichigo exclaimed in panic, but was met with silence.

''Huh. They left...'' Shiro smirked to himself, this moment was too perfect, but it could turn out really bad, this seems to be faith, 'it's now or never' he thought.

''So Ichi want to go on with the dare?'' Ichigo turned to the sound of Shiros voice, a bit scared.

''I-I...whatever..'' They couldn't see each other, but Shiro found Ichi and cupped his face with his palms.

''Ready?'' He felt the orange-haired boy nod and then softly kissed him on the lips, they both closed their eyes, but it didn't really matter, it was dark already. For Shiro the kiss was not simply a dare but, the thing that he was craving for, for a long time. Unknown to him, it was the same for Ichigo.

They broke the kiss to get some air.

''Do you think they'll ever let us out? I guess the game has ended, ne?'' Ichigo chuckled softly, he was blushing like mad, he thanked the darkness for covering it. He haven't noticed but Shiro had his hands on his hips and Ichi had his hands around Shiros neck, they were flush against each other, and that just made his blush worse.

But on the other hand he liked this position, being close to the one he secretly loved. 'Maybe I should tell him' He thought about this for a moment, his head was resting on Shiros chest and he was listening to his heart beat while thinking, the beating organ was going quite fast, it was probably from the kiss. Shiro finally decided to try his faith, it can go two directions and there is only one that he liked. He thought first about telling the blushing boy but decided to experiment, he will try to kiss him again, of course the game has ended so Ichigo will get the hint, he hoped so.

So he put the palm of his hand back on the boys cheek, Ichigo lifted his head from the gesture, confused and was shocked from what happened next, Shiro kissed him again. A thousand questions were running through his head, until he relaxed into the kiss and kissed the white-haired boy back. After a while when the need for air was required, they separated.

''Shi.. Wha...'' Shiro just put a finger on those soft lips, quieting him.

''Ichi, you know how I always told you every secret that I had right? Well I'm sorry, there was this one secret that I couldn't tell you, because I was afraid to lose you.. I guess now is the time to tell you that secret..'' He took a deep breath. 'Here we go...' He thought to himself. ''Ichigo, since I have known you, for all these years, I have liked you more then a friend.. If you don't want anything like that, than it's fine, and I hope we could just be frie-'' His sentence was cut off with lips being pressed to his, he got the hint and smiled into the kiss. When they separated Ichigo laughed softly from joy of hearing the confession. ''That's all I needed to hear.'' Ichigo said. He was happy, no fuck that he felt as if he would die from the happiness that he felt right now, his heart was beating so fast he thought it will burst out of his chest.

''Gotta admit that confession sounded kind of sappy, but I love you too!'' He pecked Shiro on the lips. Shiro pouted.

'' 'm not sappy..'' Ichi just chuckled softly.

''I actually never thought that we would end up telling each other that like this.''

''Yeah, do ya think they're gonna let us out any time soon?''

''I have no idea.'' Ichi just snuggled into the arms of the white-haired boy.

''Ichi?''

''Hmm?''

''I kind o' wanted ta ask ya somthin' 'cause I didn't quite get to ask you properly. Would you like to be my boyfriend?'' He hugged the boy closer to him, as if thinking that he would disappear now that he asked that question.

''No.''

''What?!'' Shiro almost died on the spot.

''I'm kidding you butt, if I wouldn't want to than why would I kiss you or still be here?!'' Ichigo laughed and Shiro pouted.

''Yer mean Ichi, just mean.'' Ichigo chuckled.

''And if you still didn't get the joke than I'll tell you, yes!'' He kissed Shiro to make the boy feel better from almost giving him a heart attack.

There was a sound of the lock clicking undone and the closet door was opened by Ulquiorra, who sighed in relief.

''I though that you two will suffocate in there, Nel decided it would be fun to lock the door and throw the key out the window.'' He looked at the two boys who were still intertwined, blushed and moved out of the way and out of the room so the both could get some room. Now the green-eyed boy had an idea of why Nel did just that.

Ichigo blushed from being seen in such a position, but Shiro just smirked. They both climbed out of the closet, but before they went downstairs to everyone, Shiro grabbed Ichigos arm and pulled him in for a kiss. He released the blushing boy.

''Sorry Ichi, yer just so cute and I love ta kiss you!'' He said with a smirk on his lips. He took the orange-haired boys hand and went with him downstairs, the sleepover wasn't over yet!

_To Be Continued..._

**Hope ya liked it! Review please, And big thanks to those who already reviewed! **

**I appreciate it, I love reading reviews, they inspire me! :)**

**I have this feeling that I'm probably going to make this M rated, I just have this feeling.. It's quite annoying.. I donno... I love dots... :3**

**See ya!**

**-Zero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'll be updating these every Sunday from now on! ;) (schools fault..)**

**Warning- In this chapter there are some bad words! Well that's all!**

**Enjoy!**

(Third-person POV)

After the little confession, the two boys went down to check on the others. They entered the living room where Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch watching what is happening, Nel was cheering for Halibel while she arm wrestled with Grimmjow on the table in front of the couch.

Shiro dragged Ichigo with him to get closer so he could see what's happening.

''Go Hal Go!'' Nel continued to cheer, Shiro chuckled at the frustrated facial expression on Grimmjows face.

''Wow Grimm, never thought that a girl would beat you in arm wrestling!'' Shiro laughed when Halibel won by slamming Grimmjows fist to the table and flipping the blue-haired boy on his side with the force.

''Fuck you...'' Grimmjow grumbled while getting up and holding his arm, he sat down besides Ulquiorra while mumbling curses at the blonde girl.

''Yey, you did it, again!'' Hel cheered and hugged her girlfriend who smiled in return and hugged her too.

''How many times did you actually compete?'' Ichigo asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs by the table and Shiro sat in the one next to him, still chuckling at Grimmjows failure.

''Seven times.'' Halibel answered.

''Umm.. and how many times did Grimmjow actually win?'' Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

''None!'' Nel exclaimed and Shiro fell out of his seat laughing. Grimmjow growled lowly and glared at the white-haired boy now rolling on the ground.

''He asked for it..'' Halibel shrugged.

''Oh I wanna try this out, c'mon Halibel let's do this!'' Shiro exclaimed with a big grin on his face, he put his elbow on the table with his hand up and waited for the blond to do the same so they could arm wrestle.

''It can't be that bad!'' Shiro said while smirking at Grimmjow who just mumbled a ''Don't underestimate her...''

Halibel took the fist in her hand and before starting she glanced at the white-haired boy across from her.

''You sure seem confident.'' Shiro chuckled.

'' Damn straight I am, who can be beaten by a girl!? The kitty-cat just sucks that much!''

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

''Okay, let's start!''

And when that was said Shiro was already groaning and rolling on the ground holding his hand to his chest obviously in pain.

''I can't believe you.. You really are something Shi. You should pick your fights carefully..'' Ichigo looked at Shiro, he was still laying on the ground and now glaring at Grimmjow, the blue-haired boy was laughing at his friends naivety.

''Maybe we should do something that doesn't involve these two starting a fight..'' Halibel sighed and glanced at Shiro who had a look in his eyes that spoke 'I'm going to kill that bastard...'.

''Oh, I have an idea!'' All eyes were on Nel now. There was a silent moment, everyone was looking at Nel with coriosity.

''Well?...'' Grimmjow asked, being a bit annoyed by the sudden silence.

''Umm... I forgot..'' Nel scratched the back of her neck, and smiled awkwardly.

Everyone in the room deadpanned at the girl.

Then Halibel cleared her throat to get attention and spoke.

''Alright, first off, we could actually get everything ready for sleeping, because it is kind of late, if you haven noticed.''

They checked the time and truth be told, it was already 2am. What have they been doing all this time...

''Okay, Shiro get off the floor, you'll help me get the spare pillows and blankets.'' Shiro quickly jumped up and followed his orange-haired, boyfriend. He took Ichis hand in his when they went to find everything.

''He finally told him I see..'' Grimmjow mumbled.

''Well it's about time!'' Nel exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

_To Be Continued..._

**Review please! I know it is quite short, I'll try to write a longer on next time! ;)**

**See ya!**

**-Zero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Bad words! **

That's all.

Enjoy!

After Ichigo and Shiro got all that they needed for sleep, they gave each one of them a pillow and a blanket, and of course just because they all decided to stay on the living rooms floor, they grabbed something to put under them so they wouldn't have to feel the hard wood floor.

They slept some distances away from each couple, for understandable reasons.

When they had fallen asleep, the white-haired boy cracked an eye open to check if everyone is sleeping, he quietly got out from under the blankets that he shared with Ichi and quickly went up stairs, he made his way into his boyfriends room and took a marker from the desk. And by now everyone should know what will happen...

So he got back down stairs and walked over to two people that were sleeping further away from where he was sleeping with Ichigo.

From the two people, he smirked at the blue-haired one.

''This is gonna be fun..'' He chuckled quietly and luckily Grimmjow didn't have his head turned to the side so he could see his face. Shiro took the marker and started to carefully draw on the boys face, after some minutes he stood up, proud of his work and grinned devilishly.

And of course he went straight to sleep after his little 'revenge' not even thinking of the consequences.

In the morning, Ichigo was the first to wake up and Shiro some minutes later, they went to the kitchen talked, made something to drink and waited for the others to wake up, Ichigo hasn't seen Grimmjows face yet, by the way, so when they heard the girls laughing, they both went to the living room to see that everyone was awake, Nel was laughing her ass off, Ulquiorra was face-palming and Halibel just chuckled, and Grimmjow... Ichigo finally took a good look at him and started laughing too, Shiro smirked.

''You look good, kitty-cat!'' Grimmjow growled, he looked really confused to why is everyone laughing, Shiro had drawn cat whiskers on his cheeks and a cat nose, two tiger like stripes on his forehead and written 'KITTY' on his forehead between the two stripes.

''What the fuck is so funny?! What the hell did you do you fuck?!'' Grimmjow stood up and clenched his fists at his sides and glared at Shiro.

''Nothin'.''Shiro just smirked and Nel held up a small mirror to Grimmjows face, the first emotion was shock but that was for a split second, then it was full blown rage towards the only person in the room that he knew would do something like this to him. He glared in the direction where the white-haired devil was standing, but Shiro was already gone.

''Come back here you shit, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!'' He ran after Shiro and everyone could here crashing noises around the house and some really bad words. Ichigo sighed.

''They are such children..''

''We might actually have to buy two cages for them so they wouldn't be at each others neck all the time.'' Ulquiorra stated after sitting down on the couch, he must admit that it was funny but if they both will kill each other for such small jokes then it isn't that funny anymore.

''Relax Ulqui, they are both just playing. I hope.'' Halibel patted Ulquiorra on the shoulder.

Just then the house became really quiet.. scary quiet.

''Umm.. Should we go look for them?'' Ichigo asked worriedly.

''I... Don't know...'' Halibel answered, unsure if the quiet was a good sign or a bad one... probably a bad one.

But right then Grimmjow marched into the room.. Smiling?

''Grimm. Where is Shi?'' Nel asked curiously.

He smirked and sat down next to his green-eyed boyfriend.

''What did you do?'' Ulquiorra asked seriously, and looked at Grimmjow with narrow eyes.

''What?! I didn't do anything!'' Grimmjow threw his hands up in exasperation.

''Aha.. So where is Si-'' He couldn't continue the sentence, because that moment he caught sight of the white-haired boy entering the room. Shiro was completely wet from head to toe, as if he had gone swimming in his clothes. He was glaring at Grimmjow.

''Shi? What happen to you?'' Ichigo walked over to said boy and looked at his drenched form with a glint of worry in his eyes.

''Oh, nothing much, but it seems that I wasn't the only one planing revenge. And I had no idea you had a bucket in your house..'' Grimmjow smirked with his still drawing covered face.

''Well, yeah everyone needs to have one in their house.. So I assume that he poured a bucket of water on you?''

''Yeah, you don't need to be a scientist to see that. Can you give me a towel that I can dry off with?''

''Yeah, of course!'' Ichigo pulled Shiro off with him to get the boy a towel and the rest sat in silence.

Suddenly Grimmjow remembered the state of his face and growled.

''This shit better come off or I'm gonna stick my foot up that bastards ass!''

''Oh my God Grimm, come on lets get your face washed..'' Ulquiorra dragged his fuming boyfriend to a bathroom, so he could scrub his face off from the marker, if it will even come off that is..

_To Be Continued..._

Review please, tell me if it's good! :) And thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! :)

See ya!

-Zero


	7. Chapter 7

After the little incident in the morning, they all prepared breakfast, well except for Grimmjow and Shiro, they were locked outside so they could do whatever they wanted.

Why they were locked out? Well, Grimm had decided that he needed revenge, again, and had almost smashed some eggs against the white-haired boys head, but didn't get the chance cause when Ulquiorra and Ichigo noticed the evil grin, they threw the kitty out and Shiro got thrown out cause he was laughing at Grimm and he didn't want to help them make breakfast.

Now the two were rolling on the grassy ground outside in the back yard and trying to strangle each other.

After the others made the food, they let the two now dirt and grass covered boys inside.

They ate and then was the time that they had to leave.

''Okay, see you guys later!'' Ichigo standing in the doorway, waved to the girls.

''Yup, it was fun! Bye Itsygo!'' Nel waved back with Halibel.

''When is she going to get my name right..'' Ichigo sighed.

Shiro chuckled and patted him on the back.

''Maybe one day, but I doubt it.''

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left next.

''Goodbye Ichigo, Shiro, it was really fun, but I hope that we could tie at least one or both of them up next time, then it would be a bit more peaceful, but it was fun nonetheless!'' Ulquiorra smiled and hugged Ichigo then left with his pouting boyfriend.

''Yer not gonna tie us up, are ya?'' Shiro looked at Ichi with puppy-dog eyes.

''It depends..'' Ichigo wasn't fazed by his boyfriends stare at all, because Shiro has done it a lot and it has lost the effect, sadly for Shiro.

''Aww, yer mean.'' Now Shiro was the one pouting, but Ichigo just smiled.

''I'm not mean, I just don't want a headless boyfriend.'' Ichigo laughed lightly.

''He is the one who is goin' ta be headless!''

''Exactly why we need to tie you two up!'' Ichigo laughed.

''Fine.'' Shiro pouted again and hugged Ichigo.

''See you tomorrow?''

''Yup, you bet!'' Shiro smirked.

Shiro hugged and kissed Ichi then left to get home.

Ichigo smiled and waved bye to him, and then went inside, that is when he remembered the mess that his house was in.

''Damn those two!'' He cursed under his breath.

_To Be Continued..._

_**I know it is short, but I really needed to end the sleepover, I don't want it to drag on too long, now I have to think of something that they could do.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed! Thank you! :)**_

_**See ya!**_

**-Zero**


	8. AN

Hello everyone!

This story will be stopped for now, but I will continue it, don't worry, I just have a LOT of school work to do and I have no time to write ANYTHING, but once I deal with everything I'll continue to write.

-Zero


End file.
